攻城偵查守衛
Sight Ward is a consumable item in League of Legends.Sight Ward item page at LeagueofLegends.com Notes *Wards placed into walls will jump to the nearest placeable location, as shown in this video. * to the ward will reveal it for the duration of the spell. * is not available in the Crystal Scar or the Proving Grounds. *The mastery increases the range of wards by 5%. This increases the range of the Sight Ward to 1155. *The ward has a cast range of 600. After being placed, it is visible for 1 second, and then becomes invisible until its 3-minute duration expires. *The ward has 3 HP, and every attack will only damage it by 1. There is also no way to regenerate its health. **While some abilities, such as , become active around and can target wards, they cannot actually damage wards without the ward being revealed by a or a champion with . *Wards grant 25 gold when destroyed. Strategy Intelligent usage of wards goes a long way, namely in key brush locations, intersections, in front of / . This is useful for map awareness of potential ganks, champion movements, and/or attempts to kill an Epic Monster. Wards that are placed on a will cause the mushroom to explode, a damage free method of removing them. Certain characters with attack-timer refreshing abilities can clear wards in the momenets after they are placed. * can use along with an autoattack. * can autoattack followed by , or use a Fury-enhanced cast of Ruthless Predator by itself. * can attack, activate and use , and immediately attack again. However the third attack is not automatic and must be ordered by the player. * can attack, use and attack again. , , and can be used to dash to allied wards. This can be used to move over walls, chase enemies, or escape. Patch History on a ward will no longer reveal the ward through Fog of War to enemies. Instead, it will destealth the ward to be seen if an enemy is near and reveal the teleport particle through Fog of War to all enemies. * Attack-move will now target visible wards V1.0.0.121: * to a ward will now reveal the ward to enemies for a few seconds. * Locally jumping to a ward will now destealth the ward for 2 seconds. V1.0.0.120: * Wards and are no longer targetable/manipulated by spells (except ). This means, for example, that wards will no longer be able to block , will not block skillshots, and is no longer able to onto a ward. V1.0.0.112: * Stacks per slot increased to 5 from 3. V1.0.0.111: * now have a green top. V1.0.0.109: * No longer grants experience when destroyed. V1.0.0.108: * Cost reduced to 75g from 90g. * Now has 3 health, is immune to healing effects and takes only 1 damage from every attack. V1.0.0.107: * Health reduced to 1 and armor reduced to 0 * Reduced collision and spell hit sizes * Duration reduced to 3 minutes from 4.5 V1.0.0.105: * Updated tooltip. V1.0.0.101: * Now shows its remaining duration (in seconds) in its mana bar. Both teams can see the remaining duration. V1.0.0.61: * Cast Range increased to 600 from 300. V1.0.0.52: Added * 90g vision ward without Magical Vision. }} References Category:Consumable Items Category:Ward Items